My Little Angel
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: 6 years after the gang splits up, everything is almost back to normal in everyone's life. But when something draws them all back together..life suddenly takes a big turn, and brings the gang closer.C&M and R&R fic. Please read & REVIEW! **FIC FINISHED!!**
1. Life Years Later~*

*My Little Angel* Chapter 1  
  
Flashback: (everyone(except Rachel) is sitting around in Central Perk, and they all look kinda nervous-each of them about something. Chandler who is siting cuddled with Monica, and looks really uncomfortable.)  
  
Ross: So...?  
  
Everyone: Yea/Oh yea!/Hmmm...  
  
Rachel(runs in through the door): You guys!! Guess what!?!?!  
  
Everyone: What's up?/What?  
  
Rachel: I got a job offer-in England!!!!  
  
Monica: Are you serious?!  
  
Ross: WHAT?!  
  
Rachel: Yeah!! And its a big big BIG job!!  
  
Phoebe: That's great! Are you taking it?  
  
Rachel: Um...well...this is the hard part to say. I think I'm going to.  
  
Joey: Hey well that's great! England great! Yea baby!  
  
Ross: Rachel! You cant! The baby!  
  
Rachel: Um...well...I'm sorry Ross.  
  
Ross: Rach! That is my baby as well as yours! You cant just leave suddenly with my baby!  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross!! This job is very important to me-I really want it! And I'm the one carrying the baby!  
  
Ross: Rachel!! How can you do this to me?  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry ROSS but this is very important to me! So I'm taking it! Goodbye!(stomps out of Central Perk)  
  
Monica: Wow...  
  
Joey: Okay-since Rach shared her news-I think Chandler and I should share ours. We're moving to L.A!!  
  
(Monica lets go of Chandler and looks shocked)  
  
Monica: WHAT?  
  
Chandler: Ugh-thanks man.  
  
Joey: You're welcome!  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean you're moving to L.A??  
  
Joey: I got my big break!! I got a part in some hit TV series!!  
  
Ross: Which one?  
  
Joey: Um-um-How am I supposed to know?!  
  
Ross: Great.  
  
Monica: What did you say about Chandler JOEY?!  
  
Chandler: Well Mon-um-I've decided to move with him.  
  
Monica: Why chandler? Are you trying to get rid of me?  
  
Chandler: No Mon!! I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind, and I've decided that L.A will be better for me. Lay low for a while, then find a job.  
  
Monica: Why Chandler??(has tears brimming in her eyes)  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry Mon...I'm so sorry.  
  
Monica: Are you breaking up with me?  
  
(Chandler stays silent)  
  
Monica: Great. Thanks a lot!!(gets up and runs out the door)  
  
Ross: What the hell Chandler?! (runs out after her)  
  
(Phoebe, Joey and Chandler are looking at the door where Ross just ran out)  
  
Phoebe: I guess this is not the time to say I'm gonna move too?  
  
(Chandler shakes his head)  
  
  
  
Cuts to Monica and Ross, who found her sitting on a bench in the park:  
  
Ross: Mon?  
  
Monica: Ross? What are you doing here?  
  
Ross:What do you think? I'm looking for my little sister-have you seen her?  
  
(Monica smiles a bit)  
  
Monica: I cant believe he just broke up with me like that!(snaps her finger) Just because he wants to go to L.A!  
  
Ross: I actually cant believe that Chandler...CHANDLER did that!  
  
Monica: I thought he was good. And I love him. Very much.  
  
Ross: Oh Mon...(hugs her and she sobs on his shoulder) Monica...forget about him okay? I promise that I'm gonna be here for you-forever. And I'm never going to leave you. You understand me? Never.(whispers into her ear)  
  
Monica: (looks at her brother with hurt, sad, angry yet loving eyes) Thank you Ross. I love you...  
  
(Ross stared around at the park as Monica hugged him and sobbed onto his shoulder again. It was the first time his sister had ever said that to him, and he knew that right at that moment, that he would NEVER break his promise. )  
  
6 YEARS LATER  
  
L.A: we see a big neighbourhood from birds eye view, and then we go down, and travel the streets until we stop infront of a pretty big house, and a car drives up the drive way and two people get out, a little girl(she's three) and a man. The girl runs up to the front door and opens it, and the man follows. We then go inside the house and see that the man was Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Angel...where are you going?(we see her opening a glass sliding door in the kitchen which is leading to the yard)  
  
Girl: (No her name is not angel...kay?) I'm going out!!(points outside to a big backyard, which has a small veranda and a pool and a small playground)  
  
Chandler: Okay honey...be careful.  
  
Girl: OKAY!!(she runs out the door, and Chandler plops down on the couch in the living room, and suddenly the front door slams shut)  
  
Man: CHANDLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chandler: Joey! I'm in here!!  
  
(Joey(!!) Enters the living room) Joey: Hey man what's up??  
  
Chandler: Nothing much...just got back from picking Faith up from Day Care...(FAITH is the girls name!!yay!)  
  
Joey: Where is she?  
  
Chandler: Playing out in the yard...  
  
Joey: Okay. Well guess what?! I get a few days off-to hang out with my two housemates!  
  
Chandler: Oh great...(sarcastic)  
  
Joey: Hey! Oh and HEY-did ya know that we're getting new neighbours soon! A moving truck just pulled up next door! Lets go meet them! Maybe its some hot single girl!!  
  
Chandler: Not interested.  
  
Joey: Who said anything about you?  
  
Faith: (comes running in) Daddy!! Daddy!! Oh hey Uncle Joey---Daddy!!  
  
Chandler: What happened angel?  
  
Faith: My ball flew into the haunted houses backyard-and I dont wanna get eaten by a ghost!!  
  
(Chandler looks at Joey, and Joey looks away quickly)  
  
Chandler: Honey...that house isn't haunted. Who told you that?  
  
Faith: Um...(she's looking at Joey who is standing behind Chandler shaking his head, as if telling her not to say it was him) Um...  
  
Chandler: Okay...it was Joey right?  
  
Faith: Yep!  
  
Chandler: Okay...angel, your Uncle Joey was only joking. It's not true...okay angel? Actually...why dont you go with your Uncle JOEY next door and meet the new neighbour and get your ball back?  
  
Joey: WHAT?!  
  
Faith: Ooookkaaayyyy!!!!!!! Come on Uncle JOOOOEEEYYYY!!!!!!(grabs his hand and starts pulling him, and he makes this "face" at Chandler as if saying 'thanks a lot...!' and Chandler makes this evil face to him saying 'your welcome')  
  
(cuts to a house, maybe a bit smaller than Joey and Chandler's and we can see it's also not in L.A, it's in Long Island. We go inside the house, and we see a person watching TV, we zoom up on her face, and find out its Monica. We stay on the person that's watching TV, and she's crying, but only because of what she's watching. Then a door slams in the background) A mans voice calls: MONICA!?  
  
Person watching TV: In here Ross!!  
  
(Man enters the room-and yep its Ross)  
  
Ross: Hey there sis...(looks at Monica's face, and then onto the screen) Didn't I tell ya not to watch these videos? I mean...almost EVERYDAY I come home and see you watching this stuff. We do have cable!  
  
Monica: I know Ross!! But if I dont watch atleast one a day I get this empty feeling in my heart. Just like I did when they all left...  
  
(at this moment we go to the TV screen, and we see a tape, which was taken maybe a few days before they all parted ways. And as we watch the tape, we can hear everyone talking on the tape)  
  
Rachel: Wow...I cant believe this is the last night we're ever going to hang out again for a looong time.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah I know-it's so weird.  
  
Ross: I cant believe ALL of you guys are leaving!  
  
Joey: Yeah...wow...  
  
Chandler: Hey...lighten up! One day we'll meet again!  
  
Ross: Yeah...  
  
Monica: Lets just hope this memory lasts forever just incase...  
  
  
  
(off tape...by the way that was only PART of the tape)  
  
Ross: Okay Mon! Enough!!  
  
Monica: All riiiigghhhtt!!! I just miss them Ross...I mean look at us. It took us sooo long to get over them-I haven't fully. We moved to Long Island to put our pasts behind, but here it is...living on a tape.  
  
Ross: Oh come here Mon...(hugs her)  
  
  
  
Cuts to England, and we enter a large apartment where we see a little girl in PJ's watching cartoons on a TV and we see a woman talking on the phone in a kitchen, but we can only see her back  
  
Woman: Okay...wow...that's great! Thank you so much sir! I appreciate it a lot! I'll be at work early tomorrow...for my last day before I leave on vacation. Okay...thank you again. Bye sir! (the woman turns around and starts walking to the little girl watching TV, and we see that the woman is Rachel!!)  
  
Rachel: Honey...I've got to talk to you.  
  
Girl: (she looks about 5) What about Mom?  
  
Rachel: Well honey...how would you like to take a vacation?  
  
Girl: What about school?  
  
Rachel: Well...you can take a few days off...how about that? And anyways...it's almost the Christmas holidays...so you'll have a week more vacation than the others...and I'll be working during that vacation.  
  
Girl: Okay!  
  
Rachel: Then it's settled...I'll try and think of somewhere to go. Anyway...Alyssa(that's her name) it's time for bed!! It's 8pm!  
  
Alyssa: But moooommm! I thought it was vacation?  
  
Rachel: Well...you have to go to school for one more day...because I also have to talk to your teacher tomorrow...  
  
Alyssa: Darn!!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Come here baby girl!!(Picks her up and she giggles, and Rachel starts walking with Alyssa in her arms to one of the rooms, and we enter a typical little girls room. She puts her down in the bed and pulls the covers over her) Good night sweetie! Have a good sleep...last day of school tomorrow!  
  
Alyssa: Okay mommy...but sing to me first!!  
  
Rachel: Oh alriiiigghtt... (Rachel starts singing the first verse of ONLY HOPE by Mandy Moore)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried To write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again...  
  
(as Rachel's voice fades out, the real song, by Mandy Moore starts playing from where Rachel left off, and it fades to Rachel who is sitting on her bed later on, looking into her laptop, with a few travel magazines beside her. (SONG IS STILL PLAYING) She starts looking through a magazine, and stops on one place and stares at the picture. She gets a sad look on her face and the camera zooms up to the magazine and we can see she was looking at pictures of New York City. Suddenly the door of her bedroom opens and Alyssa walks in.)  
  
Alyssa: Mama?  
  
Rachel: Sweetie...what are you doing up?(she puts the magazine down, but its still open onto the NYC page)  
  
Alyssa: I cant sleep mommy...can I stay with you?  
  
Rachel: Alright...come here.  
  
(Alyssa walks over to Rachel on the bed and sits down beside Rachel)  
  
Alyssa: What are you doing mom?  
  
Rachel: Just looking at magazines and on the internet to see where to go on our vacation!  
  
Alyssa: Ooohh...mommy? Can you tell me a story?  
  
Rachel: About what?  
  
Alyssa: Uuummm...dinosaurs!!! Those are cool!! We're learning about them now! It's awesome!  
  
(Rachel gets this look, and looks down at the magazine with the pictures of New York)  
  
Rachel: Honey...  
  
Alyssa: Yes mom?  
  
Rachel: We're going to New York.  
  
CUTS BACK TO JOEY AND FAITH, WHO ARE STANDING INFRONT OF THE FRONT DOOR OF THE NEW NEIGHBOURS  
  
Joey: OKay...we're here. Ask.  
  
Faith: NO! You ask!  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Faith: Okay. We both ask Uncle Joey.  
  
Joey: Alright...  
  
(they stand next to each other and Joey rings the door bell...and right when he does Faith hides behind him and the door opens)  
  
Joey: Traitor!(Joey is looking down at Faith when saying that)  
  
Woman: What? (Joey is still looking down, and he gets this shocked look when he heard that voice. He slowly looked up and braced himself for what he was going to see. He finally looked right at the person, who when saw his face also looked shocked. But then, Joey broke into tears(hehe) and hugged the woman...who hugged him back with tears in her eyes. After a while they break and Faith tugs at Joey's pants)  
  
Faith: Who dat?  
  
Joey: This is one of my best friends Faith-this is Phoebe Buffay.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god Jo...is this your-  
  
Joey: Oh no, no! This is Chandler's daughter...Faith Monica Bing.  
  
Phoebe: Monica?  
  
Joey: Yeah...regrets.  
  
Phoebe: Oh...  
  
Joey: Anyway...Faith say hi to your Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Faith: (quietly) Hey Aunt Phoebe...  
  
Phoebe: Hey there little one...Oh hey Joey...what's up??  
  
Faith: I want my ball!! It's in your backyard!!  
  
Joey: Faith...we can get that later...lets just go back to your dad...okay?  
  
Faith: But I wa-  
  
Joey: Come on Phoebs...come on over and say Hi to Chandler...  
  
Phoebe: Alright. (they start walking to the next door house and open the door)  
  
Faith: DADDDYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chandler(O/S): Yes Angel?? I'm still in here!! (goes to the living room, where Chandler is sitting on the couch and Faith runs in)  
  
Chandler: What's up my angel?  
  
Faith: Joey has a lady over...she's our new next door neighbour...they're in the kitchen.  
  
(Chandler quickly gets up and runs to the kitchen yelling JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(Chandler enters kitchen and looks like he's about the faint)  
  
Chandler: PHOEBE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Phoebe: Chandler!!(they hug)  
  
Chandler: Wow...so you're the girl my daughter says Joey brought over... (Faith runs in)  
  
Faith: Daddy...do you know her?  
  
Chandler: Of course sweetie...this is one of my best friends. This is your Aunt Phoebe...  
  
Faith: Oh so Uncle Joey wasn't lying like always!!  
  
Chandler: Yes Angel...  
  
Joey: What is that supposed to mean?! (phoebe laughs)  
  
Chandler: Ahh...everyday life in this house Phoebs!  
  
Faith: I'm gonna go play Nintendo!!(she leaves the kitchen)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Chandler...is she really yours...or did you adopt her?  
  
Chandler: Adopt?! No! She's mine.  
  
Phoebe: How?  
  
Chandler: Well...I had a girlfriend about 3 years ago...and well...she got freaked about having a baby, I told her just to have her...and well about a month after Faith was born...well she left me with Faith.  
  
Phoebe: Why's her name Faith? Did you get to name her?  
  
Chandler: I like that name...and yes I named her...actually that month when her mother was with us...she didn't have a name...and well...after her mother left...the name kinda just CAME to me?  
  
Phoebe: And what's with her middle name?  
  
Chandler: You know her middle name?  
  
Phoebe: Joey told me...  
  
(Chandler shoots Joey a look and gets this embarrassed look)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Chandler...there's no need to be embarrassed I'm your friend.  
  
Chandler: Well...after what I did to her...well...of course when I left, I still loved her, I mean...we didn't break up because of a fight or something...so yeah. So I gave her the middle name Monica...so I would have a piece of her around me all the time...(everyone is silent for a while)...oh yeah Joey...I ordered a pizza. Anyway...what's up with you Phoebes?? Why'd you move to L.A?  
  
Joey: PIZZA!!!! All right!!  
  
Phoebe: He hasn't changed...6 years! And not one change!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
PHoebe: Anyway...I just thought...hey L.A is cool...and Joey and Chandler are somewhere there. And hey if I cant find you guys, I could break into one of the filming building to find Joey!!  
  
Chandler: Or you could have opened up a phone book and called us.  
  
Phoebe: Phhff...you dont have ANY adventure in your life Chandler...  
  
Chandler: Oh I do...you just dont know about it...  
  
Joey: yea...(looks at Chandler quickly)  
  
Phoebe: What ever!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey what time is it?  
  
Chandler: (looks at his watch) Hmmm...about 4:30.  
  
Joey: Phoebes wanna have dinner with us? I mean we're just having pizza anyways...we can catch up!  
  
Phoebe: Okay! -Half an hour later-  
  
Phoebe: Hey...have you guys been back to New York ever since you left?  
  
Chandler: No actually...we haven't.  
  
Phoebe: I think it would be pretty cool if we went back there together...maybe even track the others down...are any of you two still in touch with any of them?  
  
Joey: No...after a while we both lost contact with them...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...me too. After a while Ross and Monica's addresses where owned by some other people who sent back my mails writing me saying that they moved...  
  
Chandler: Weird...  
  
Phoebe: Anyway...I'm gonna head back home now...see you guys tomo-  
  
Joey: I think we should go to New York!!  
  
Phoebe/Chandler: What?!  
  
Joey: It would be fun...maybe just for a week or something!! Maybe we COULD track the others down-if they're in New York!!  
  
Chandler: Actually that's a pretty good idea!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! Wow...6years!  
  
Joey: (all excited) So its a deal?!?!  
  
Chandler/Phoebe: Okay!  
  
Joey: YEAH!! Now I'm gonna call my agent and tell her to tell the director that I'll be gone for...um...2 weeks! (Joey picks up the phone and runs out the kitchen where they were eating)  
  
Phoebe: Anyways...thanks for the pizza and stuff...I'm gonna go now...  
  
Chandler: Okay...when Joey gets off the phone...I'll call the airlines and stuff...  
  
Phoebe: All right!!  
  
Chandler: Why dont you come over in the morning for breakfast...since you know...all your stuff just came an-  
  
Phoebe: Thanks Chandler...thanks a lot. (she kisses him on the cheek and heads out into the hall, and Faith is standing there in the doorway that goes from the kitchen to the hall, Phoebe kissed her on the cheek and then walked towards the front door and then Chandler hears the door close)  
  
Faith: (quietly) Daddy? Is she your girlfriend?(faith starts walking towards Chandler)  
  
Chandler: What? No of course not angel...  
  
Faith: then why did she kiss you...  
  
Chandler: Well...because she's my friend. I mean...you sometimes kiss your uncle Joey on the cheek, and you're not his girlfriend are you?  
  
Faith: (giggles) Noo daddy!!  
  
Chandler: You see?  
  
Faith: Okay!! (Chandler looks at his watch)  
  
Chandler: Okay! Come on honey...bath time!  
  
Faith: Aaaawww!!  
  
Chandler: (mimicks Faith) Aaawww...  
  
(Faith giggles as Chandler picks her up and walks out the door)  
  
(It fades to the next day in England, Alyssa is watching cartoons...again...and Rachel is all dressed up for work and is on the phone)  
  
Rachel: Yes Hi...is there a flight to New York any day soon? There is one tomorrow? Oh great! Is there any space on the flight? Great! OKay...two people. All right...7:00AM...great! Thanks a lot! Bye! OKay...Alyssa! Lets go!! I have to drop you off...and go to work for a few hours. And then I'm going to pick you up at lunch time...and talk to your teacher and then we come home and start packing...okay?  
  
Alyssa: Yeah mom...  
  
Rachel: Okay...GET UP! LETS GO!  
  
Alyssa: All right!  
  
Next day, L.A its about 10:00am  
  
(Phoebe walks into the kitchen the next day) Phoebe: Hey guys...the door was open, so I just came in!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I left it open for you...I somehow knew you'd try opening the door...  
  
Phoebe: WOW! ARE YOU PSYCHIC TOO?!?!  
  
Chandler: Uh...no.  
  
Phoebe: okay...leaves only me. Where are Joey and Faith?  
  
Chandler: Joey had to go to see the director about the vacation and he brought Faith to her day care...  
  
Phoebe: Um...do you work?  
  
Chandler: No...um...I quit my job last year.  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Chandler: Well...um...  
  
Phoebe: Hey Chandler...why do you have bruises all over your hands?  
  
(Chandler looked down at his hands)  
  
Chandler: I dont know...anyway! We fly out tomorrow!  
  
Phoebe: Tommorow?!?! Really?!  
  
Chandler: Yep. 2 o clock!  
  
Phoebe: Oh that's great! I cant wait!  
  
Chandler: Me neither.  
  
Rachel is at Alyssa's school, and is talking to Alyssa's teacher, and we then see Alyssa who is sitting on a swing staring at her mom (suddenly two girls approach her)  
  
Girl1: Is that your mother over there?  
  
Alyssa: Yes...yes it is.  
  
Girl2: Where's your father?  
  
Alyssa: I dont know...I dont have one.  
  
Girl1: You dont have a father?! What are you-retarded or something?!  
  
Alyssa: Why would I be retarded just because I didn't have a father?  
  
Girl2: Well...maybe that's the reason why you dont have one...maybe he doesn't like retards!  
  
Alyssa: I am NOT a retard!!  
  
Girl1: Yeah...what ever!  
  
Girl2: Retard, retard, Alyssa is a retard!  
  
Alyssa: Stop it!  
  
Girl1: Wait! I know why you dont have a father! It's because he didn't want you! When you were born, he took one look at you and left you with your mother. I bet that your mother doen't want you either...but she just HAS to keep you or she might go to jail! HA! You're not wanted! Retard! (the 2 girls walk off laughing, and we zoom up on Alyssa's face, and we can see she's trying not to cry) (LATER ON: Alyssa is sitting in the front seat of Rachel's car, and is looking out the window, still with a hurt look)  
  
Alyssa: Mom...why dont I have a dad?  
  
Rachel: (gets a shocked look) What?!  
  
Alyssa: Why dont I have a father??  
  
Rachel: Well-um...  
  
Alyssa: Was I not wanted? By him I mean...  
  
Rachel: Oh NO honey!! He wanted you so badly...but-um...where'd you get that?  
  
Alyssa: Two girls in my school said that that was probably the reason...and that you dont like me either but you have to keep me or else you'd be put in jail...(she starts crying silently)  
  
Rachel: That is NOT true!! You do NOT believe that., its a lie! I love you so much Alyssa...and I know your dad does too. Dont cry honey...please.  
  
Alyssa: Where's my dad, mom?  
  
Rachel: Okay...truth. Well...6 years ago when I was pregnant with you, I lived in New York. Well...me and your dad had broken up long time before, but we were still best friends. We were living together so we could raise you together. But then I got the job offer of my dreams...here in England...so I decided to go. He got mad...but he decided to just let me go, since I wanted it so much...you understand?  
  
Alyssa: You took me away from my father just because you wanted a JOB here?!?!?!?!?!?!(kinda yelled)  
  
Rachel: (shocked that her 5 year old actually understood and was actually MAD) Well...I'm sorry honey.  
  
Alyssa: We're going to New York right, mom?  
  
Rachel: Yes...  
  
Alyssa: We are going to FIND my dad.  
  
A song starts playing...any song...but not a slow one...and first we see Chandler, Joey and Phoebe getting ready. Then we see rachel and Alyssa in an airplane and then they're landing in New York, and they're taking a taxi to their hotel and the song slowly fades away when Rachel and Alyssa are in their hotel room  
  
Alyssa: Mommy! I'm gonna take a bath mommy!! I smell like an airplane!(giggles)  
  
Rachel: All right honey...  
  
(Alyssa walks into the bathroom, leaving Rachel alone, sitting on the bed. Her eye catches the phone book lying on her bedside table so she picks it up and flips through it, searching for Geller.)  
  
Rachel(quietly to herself): Geller, Geller, Geller...there!! Oh no...Judy & Jack Geller. Well...there's two of the Geller's...where are Ross and Monica?? Maybe I'll just call Judy...I can ask where they are. (Rachel dials in the number and it rings about 5 times before she hears Judy pick up the phone)  
  
Judy G.: Hello?  
  
Rachel: Hello...Mrs. Geller? This is Rachel.  
  
Judy G : RACHEL? Rachel Greene?  
  
Rachel: Um...yeah.  
  
Judy G: Where are you??  
  
Rachel: I'm here in New York with...your granddaughter.  
  
Judy G : Oh, dear...can I speak to her? What's her name?  
  
Rachel: Her name is Alyssa Gabriella Geller-Greene. I'm not sure if she knows about the Geller part of her name yet...because I only told her a few days ago about Ross...oh and she's in the bath right now-  
  
Judy G; Oh well that's all right.  
  
Rachel: Anyway...um...do you have any idea where Monica and Ross are?  
  
Judy G: Oh...I'm sorry Rachel, dear, Jack and I haven't heard from them in 5 years...I'm sorry.  
  
Rachel: 5 years?!  
  
Judy G: Yeah...a year after all of you left they moved out without telling us where. And they haven't written or called ever since.  
  
Rachel: Oh...wow. Okay...well...great speaking to you Mrs. Geller...maybe we can meet some time...I bet Alyssa would want to meet her Grandma...  
  
Judy: That's great. Well...take care Rachel dear...  
  
Rachel: All right. Bye.  
  
Judy: Bye.  
  
Rachel: What could have happened to them?? I wonder where they are. Half an hour later  
  
Alyssa: (she's out of the bath now) Mom...is there anything to do here?  
  
(Rachel is staring out of the window thinking)  
  
Alyssa: MOOOOOOMMM?!  
  
Rachel: Yes sweetie?  
  
Alyssa: What are we gonna dooooo?  
  
(Suddenly an idea hit Rachel, lets say that Ross doesn't teach at NYU yet)  
  
Rachel: Wanna go to the museum?? They have lots of dino stuff there...  
  
Alyssa: OKAY!!  
  
Rachel: (in thought) I hope he still works there...please let him still work there!!  
  
(A few minutes later, they were walking through the museum doors, and to the dino section)  
  
Rachel: Okay...honey you just walk around the dino section and I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?  
  
Alyssa: All right...  
  
(As Rachel walked off, she prayed that Ross would be around here somewhere- coz she was going to go find him)  
  
(Alyssa is just walking around and looking at all the dinosaur stuff like the bones and things. She looking around and walking, so she doesn't see what's in front of her, suddenly she bumps into something and falls over. She looks up, sitting on the floor)  
  
Man: Oh I'm sorry...are you all right?  
  
Woman: Ross...help her up or something!!  
  
Man: Oh yeah...(he sticks out his hand and she grabs hold of it and stands up) Are you all right?  
  
Alyssa: Yea...I'm okay.  
  
Man: What's your name?  
  
Alyssa: Alyssa...  
  
Man: Okay...I'm Ross...and this is my sister Monica.  
  
Alyssa: Hi!  
  
Monica: Hey...where's your mom?  
  
Alyssa: Well...about 15 minutes ago she said she was gonna go to the bathroom...  
  
Ross: 15 minutes??  
  
Alyssa: Yeah...  
  
(Monica looks at Ross)  
  
Monica: We'll help you find her.  
  
Alyssa: Oh...thanks!  
  
(they start heading towards the nearest bathroom, but then someone calls from behind them)  
  
Voice: ALYSSA!!!!!!  
  
Alyssa; mom!!  
  
(Ross and Monica turn around and see Alyssa running over to Rachel, suddenly their jaws both drop)  
  
Alyssa: (Rachel hasn't seen Ross and Monica yet) Mommy...you took so long...and those people...they were helping me find you...(Rachel looks up and looks at Ross and Monica who are about 5 meters away and her jaw drops too)  
  
Alyssa: Mommy? What's wrong? That's just Ross and Monica...they were helping me...(suddenly Rachel gets up and runs over to Monica and Ross and embraces them both in a hug, she suddenly starts crying, and after a while is followed by Monica. Ross gets out of the hug and slowly walks up to a confused Alyssa who is watching Monica and Rachel hugging and crying, and is still where Rachel had yelled for her. Suddenly she turns to look at Ross, who looks a bit teary eyed.)  
  
Ross: Wow...you're beautiful. I didn't know...for 6 whole years I didn't know...I didn't bother to look...I was such an idiot. I had something so beautiful that I didn't even know of...do you know who I am?  
  
(Alyssa shakes her head)  
  
Ross: I'm your dad.  
  
Alyssa: You're my dad? Really? (Ross nods)  
  
Alyssa: (Breaks into a huge smile) DADDY!!!!!!!!!(hugs Ross, and Ross is kinda taken aback, cause it only took 2 minutes for her to get to know him and hug him, but after a while he hugged her tightly and started crying) Daddy...why are you crying?  
  
Ross: I always thought that I would never get to meet you until you where already a big girl...but now I get to see you grow up...and you don't know how happy I am to be able to do that. I love you Alyssa...I've always had...even if I never knew you-and I hope that when you found out about me you didn't think that I left you or didn't like you.  
  
Alyssa: I know the real reason...but I don't care about that...I'm just happy that I know now that I was wanted, even if I was never with you...I love you too daddy. (Ross hugs Alyssa tightly)  
  
Rachel: Oh my god...(quietly)  
  
Monica: What happened Rach...  
  
Rachel: She actually said those three words...she has NEVER said those words...ever.  
  
Monica: Not even to you??(shocked)  
  
Rachel: No. Maybe if she were happy...she would show something like it...but never say it!  
  
Monica: She said it to Ross...even though she never met him...  
  
Rachel: I think it's because of what he said...because some girls in her school told her she didn't have a father because she wasn't wanted...  
  
Monica: Really?  
  
Rachel: Yes...and then she asked me...and I explained what happened to her 6 years ago...  
  
Monica: She understood?!  
  
Rachel: Yeah...she even yelled at me. She asked me why we had to move away from her father just for a stupid job...  
  
Monica: She said that?  
  
Rachel: Yeah... (monica and rachel turn to look at Ross and Alyssa, who break the hug and Ross looks up and sees Rachel looking at them(and Monica) he stands up and slowly walks up to Rachel. He pauses infront of Rachel and stares at her. After a few second he embraces her in a tight hug and starts crying again)  
  
Ross: Thank you Rachel...thank you for bringing back my life...thank you. This is the happiest day of my life...  
  
Rachel: (has tears in her eyes) I'm sorry Ross...I'm sorry for taking her away from you...I'm never going to do that again...I'm sorry...please forgive me.  
  
Ross: It doesn't matter Rachel...she's here now... my life is almost complete.  
  
Rachel: (lets go of him and looks at him) Almost?  
  
Ross: Hmmm...  
  
Rachel: And why is that?  
  
Ross: (grins) Try and find it out...Greene.  
  
Monica: Rachel...where are you staying??  
  
Rachel: The Meridian...  
  
Monica: Oh...why dont you come stay with us?  
  
Rachel: Really?  
  
Alyssa: PPLLLEAASSEEE mom??  
  
Rachel: Okay...  
  
Ross: All right!  
  
Rachel: Yeah...and I'm gonna figure out what your other half is...  
  
(Ross grins at her)  
  
(the walk out of the museum and to Ross' car, and drive to the meridian to check out of the  
  
hotel and go over to Ross' and Monica's)  
  
Ross: So...Alyssa...what's your full name...  
  
Alyssa: I'm not telling you!!(giggles) It's LLLLOOONNNGGG...  
  
Ross: You tortured my poor child with a long name Rach?!  
  
Rachel: It wasn't that long...now it is.  
  
Alyssa: Dont tell me you added another name?! That would be dumb mommy!  
  
Rachel: Oh sorry...I did.  
  
Alyssa: WHAT?! What is it?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Geller.  
  
(Monica stares at Rachel and Rachel catches Ross' eye on that mirror thing and he smiles)  
  
Alyssa: What?! That's not a first name!!  
  
Rachel: Of course it aint...it's a last name...  
  
Alyssa: Oh my gosh!! You changed our last name!! That is SOOOO cool!! What are you Rachel Geller now?!?!  
  
(Monica starts coughing and Ross starts laughing) Rachel: NO!!! No, No no!  
  
Ross: Hey it aint THAT bad Rach...(winks at her in the mirror)  
  
Rachel: Alyssa sweetie...only you have Geller, because that's your fathers last name...  
  
Alyssa: Oh cool!!  
  
Rachel: Yeah...so now you're Alyssa Gabriella Geller-Greene.  
  
Ross: Gabriella?  
  
Rachel: Yeah...I knew how much you loved that name Ross...  
  
Ross: Thank you Rach.  
  
Monica: Hey Rach...are you back for good?  
  
Rachel: Oh...wow...I cant answer that right now...if something can change me, and make me wanna stay here...yeah I will.  
  
Monica: Okay...um...please dont get mad when I say the next thing...  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Monica: I think that if you decide not to stay...um...Ross should have a turn with Alyssa.  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Ross: Monica?!  
  
Monica: Well...I think it's just fair!  
  
Alyssa: Stay here...in New York?!  
  
Ross: Actually honey...we live in Long Island...that's right near New York.  
  
Alyssa: Cool. Loooonnggg Island. Is it really Long??  
  
Ross: I guess so...  
  
Rachel: What made you say that Mon??  
  
Monica: Well it just came to me...I just saw a replay of-  
  
Ross: Can we finish this later?!?!  
  
Rachel: Hmmpp...  
  
Monica: But Ro-  
  
Ross: MONICA!  
  
Monica: All right...so Alyssa...do you like school?  
  
Alyssa: Not in England...almost nobody likes me and these two mean girls told me that I didn't have a father either because I was retarded or I wasn't wanted.  
  
Ross: What?! They said that?!  
  
Alyssa: Yeah...and it hurt me feelings...because I believed it.  
  
Ross: I'm sorry Rach...I cant let her go back to that school!!  
  
Rachel: Just because of that?  
  
Ross: They made her think that she wasn't wanted Rachel!! And you know that isn't true. I have never seen my daughter ever before until now...6 years after she was born...can you believe how much pain it has been for me?? Wondering what her first word was, wondering when she first walked and on and on!! Do you know how hard that is?  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross...  
  
Ross: Yeah...well sorry might not be enough.  
  
Rachel: Then what do you need me to do??  
  
Ross: Give me those 6 years. Can you do that?? HUH?  
  
Rachel: Um...no?  
  
Ross: There you go. I'm gonna need a lot more than a sorry to cover up those 6 years Rach!  
  
Rachel: Okay Ross...okay.  
  
Ross: Okay what?  
  
Rachel: I'll figure something out...just give me some time.  
  
Ross: How about another 6 years?!  
  
Rachel: Stop it Ross!! You've already made me feel bad...just STOP IT!  
  
Monica: Can we forget about this now...and have some fun??  
  
Ross: Yeah...Rach...where do you wanna go after the hotel?  
  
Rachel: Central Perk!!  
  
Monica: Wow...last time we went there was 3 years ago...  
  
Rachel: Really? Wow...so Mon...got a boyfriend? Husband? Whatever?  
  
Monica: Actually...no. The last boyfriend I had was Chandler.  
  
Rachel: You're joking right??  
  
Monica: Am I laughing?  
  
Rachel: 6 years Mon?  
  
Monica: Yeah...me and Ross live in a house together...we haven't dated since...  
  
Rachel: But why??  
  
Ross: Ever heard of the word TRUE LOVE, Rach? (this part was kinda messed up...and that last thing you'll find out later wasn't as dumb as it sounded...kay?) NYC AIRPORT  
  
Chandler: Wow...we're here in New York!!(Chandler is carrying Faith, who is sleeping)  
  
Joey: 6 years man!!  
  
Phoebe: I cant believe it!!  
  
Chandler: After we drop our stuff at the hotel...lets go to Central Perk...right away!!  
  
Joey: Yeaahh!!  
  
Faith: What's that??  
  
Chandler: Well hello sleepy head! Can I put you down now?  
  
Faith: Yeah! Are we here?!  
  
Chandler: No actually we're not...we're there!  
  
Faith: huh?  
  
Chandler: Never mind...  
  
(after a while they're at their hotel, and are all settled down...then they leave to Central Perk)  
  
Chandler: Wow...it's been long...oh my god...look its Gunther!!  
  
(Gunther looks up from what he was doing because he heard his name being called)  
  
Gunther: Oh dear God NO!!!!  
  
Phoebe: Gunther!! You STILL are here?! 6 years?!  
  
Gunther: Well...yes. What are you three doing here??  
  
Joey: Um...we're here for coffee...isn't this a coffee place?!  
  
Phoebe: Have you seen Ross or Monica or even Rachel...ever??  
  
Gunther: I saw Monica and Ross 3 years ago...but thats it...  
  
Joey: Hey look....OUR couch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Joey jumps up in the air and lands on the couch)  
  
Joey: Aaahhhh...  
  
Faith: Uncle Joey...move! I wanna sit...  
  
Gunther: Who's that?  
  
Chandler: Oh...that's my daughter...  
  
Gunther: You're joking right?  
  
Chandler: no...  
  
Gunther: Who's the mother...where is she?  
  
Chandler: I dont know...where she is.  
  
Phoebe: Come on Chandler...lets go sit down...GUNTHER!! Cappuccino!  
  
(Chandler and Phoebe join Joey and Faith on the couch and stare at the lonely armchair)  
  
(Phoebe sighs)  
  
Phoebe: I miss them...I wonder when we'll ever see them again...(Rachel and Ross and Monica walk in, but the others didn't notice)  
  
Gunther(o/s): WHAT IS THIS AN UNPLANNED REUNION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Rachel: (o/s) GUNNTTHHEERRR!!!(all babyish sounding)  
  
(Monica and Rachel go and talk to Gunther at the counter and Ross picks up Alyssa and goes to sit on the armchair, and the funny thing is that C&J&P haven't notice R&R&M come in, so they're still talking and stuff and Ross goes to sit on the armchair with Alyssa on his lap. Joey who is closest to the armchair looks up quickly and says Hi, and so does Ross. Joey looks back to Phoebe, who was talking, but suddenly notices that the person sitting on the chair was Ross)  
  
Joey: ROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Joey jumps up and gives him a hug)  
  
(Chandler and Phoebe get this shocked look, and they dont see that it's Ross since Joey is hugging him and Alyssa is in between them)  
  
Chandler: Joey!! What the hell are you doing to that poor man!!?!?! Get off him!!!  
  
(Phoebe and Chandler pry him off Ross and Alyssa starts crying)  
  
Ross: (he's stroking Alyssa's hair and looking at her)Are you okay sweetie? (Ross looks up) What the hell is wro-Joey? Chandler? Phoebe?  
  
Chandler/Phoebe: ROSS?!?!  
  
Joey: Told ya!  
  
Ross: Oh my god....what-oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps up and hugs all of them)  
  
(Rachel and Monica come up behind them )  
  
Rachel: Ross...what the hell are you doing???  
  
Ross: Chandler!!! Phoebe!! Joey!!  
  
(Monica and Rachel gape at the 3 others as if they had fungus growing out of their ears.)  
  
Phoebe/Joey: Monica!! Rachel!!!! (they embrace in hugs, and leave Chandler standing beside Ross)  
  
Chandler: So...Ross...how have you been man??  
  
Ross: All right...  
  
Chandler: Is that...?  
  
Ross: Yeah...Chandler...this is Alyssa...my daughter.  
  
Chandler: Man...she actually looks like you...  
  
Ross: Well...that little one looks like you...but then again-  
  
Chandler: Yeah...she's mine.  
  
(Monica stares at Chandler, a bit hurt. Ross notices it, but ignores it and tries to feel happy for his best friend.)  
  
Ross: She's beautiful man...(bends down to Faith) What's your name little one?  
  
Faith: My name is Faith Monica Bing! What's yours?!  
  
(Everyone in the gang stares at Monica, then at Chandler who looks down at the floor, his face turning red)  
  
Chandler: (still red and looking down) Angel...this is Uncle Ross.  
  
Faith: Hiya!  
  
Monica: You named her Monica?!  
  
Faith: My name is FAITH...no one calls me Monica! That's my middle name!! Who are you??  
  
Chandler: And that is your Aunt Monica.  
  
Faith: Huh?  
  
Chandler: And that's Aunt Rachel...  
  
(Ross can see that Chandler is really embarrassed and stuff so he starts talking)  
  
Ross: Faith, this is me and Rachel's daughter-Alyssa.  
  
Faith: Hi Alyssa!!  
  
Alyssa: Hey!  
  
Faith: How old are you? I'm 3!  
  
Alyssa: I'm 5.  
  
Faith: cool!  
  
Ross: Anyways...come over to our place for dinner guys!!  
  
Joey: Man why aren't you in the phone book ?  
  
Ross: Well...we dont live in New York...we live in Long Island.  
  
Joey: That explains it...  
  
Chandler: Yea...(quietly)  
  
Monica: Well are you coming over for dinner or not?!  
  
Joey: YEAAAHHH!!! DINNERR!!!  
  
Rachel: Haven't changed...have you Joey?  
  
Phoebe: That's what I said!  
  
Faith: Daddy...?  
  
Chandler: Yes Angel?  
  
Faith: I'm hungwy...  
  
Chandler: All right angel...(he looks up at everyone) I think we can do that dinner thing...  
  
Later on they arrive at Ross and Monica's place  
  
(the guys, including the two girls, are sitting in the living room talking and the girls are in the kitchen cooking)  
  
Alyssa: Daddyy!! Can we watch TV?  
  
Ross: Of course...here's the remote...(hands her the remote)  
  
Chandler: So...Ross...when did you meet your daughter?  
  
Ross: Today. Can you believe that?? 6 years without knowing her name or anything!  
  
Joey: Rachel didn't send a picture?  
  
Ross: Never.  
  
Chandler: Why'd you move?  
  
Ross: Well...the first year, I moved in with Monica in HER apartment, and then we kept thinking that it brought back to many memories, so we decided to move to a house, and since New York all together brought back the regrets and stuff, we moved to the closest place that wasn't on the New York island...Long Island. You know, since I still work at the museum...  
  
Chandler: You do?  
  
Ross: Yea...what about you guys?  
  
Joey: I'm still working on the TV show...  
  
Ross: Yea...we've taped almost every episode man...actually Monica has...and then everyday she comes home from work and watches either an episode or a tape that we made when we were together...it's terrible to watch. Anyway...how about you Chandler?  
  
Joey: Chandler quit his job last year because he-  
  
Chandler: I hated it. And well, I wasn't getting good money and all...  
  
(Joey stares at Chandler with a confused look, but then looks at Ross and nods)  
  
Ross: Oh...all right.  
  
CUTS TO KITCHEN  
  
Rachel: So...Phoebs...how'd you meet up with the two guys?  
  
Phoebe: It's actually a very weird story...I actually moved next door to them...and Faith through her ball by accident into my yard, and Joey came with her to ask if she could get her ball, and we met.  
  
Monica: That's weird.....um...do you know why Chandler gave her the name Monica?  
  
Phoebe: Um...yea...he said because when he left he still loved you of course...so when he got Faith he knew if he gave her the name Monica, he would have a piece of you around him everyday...  
  
Monica: Wow...Chandler actually said that?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...he's kinda changed...its weird...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...I noticed that too...  
  
Monica: Anyway...lets go join the guys in the living room...  
  
Rachel: All right... (the 3 girls walk out into the living room, and join the guys) (Faith gets up from her position on the floor beside Alyssa and goes and sits on Chandlers lap and starts sucking her thumb)  
  
Chandler: What's up angel?  
  
Faith: notin!  
  
Chandler: All right...why dont you go back and sit with Alyssa and watch TV?  
  
Faith: I wanna stay wi you!  
  
Chandler: All right angel...(he looks down at her head lovingly and everyone just stares at Chandler.)  
  
Phoebe: Wow...Chandler, I think you're like the only one that changed among us!!  
  
Rachel: Yeah...a lot!  
  
(Chandler looks up nervously)  
  
Chandler: Really? Why?  
  
Rachel: Look at you! A father!  
  
Chandler: Okay?  
  
Ross: Well...lets just say you're the person we least expected to have a child...  
  
Chandler: All right...  
  
Joey: What ever!!  
  
Monica: So...are you guys gonna stay with us??  
  
Phoebe: Is there space?  
  
Ross: We can fit...um...we have four bedrooms and 2 couches!  
  
Monica: Yeah...Rach, if you dont mind you can share a room with me, Faith can share a room with Alyssa an-  
  
Chandler: Oh...um...she doesn't sleep anywhere without me. She's used to staying with me.  
  
(Everyone stares at Chandler again)  
  
Monica: Um...okay...Alyssa can stay with Ross, if that's all right with you Rach-  
  
Rachel: Why are you asking me if it's all right...she's not only my daughter!!  
  
Monica: Um...okay...Phoebe I guess you have to share a room with Joey...is that all right?  
  
Phoebe: I guess...  
  
Monica: Or Joey can sleep on the couch...  
  
Joey: NO!!  
  
Phoebe: It's all right Mon...  
  
Monica: Yeah...there are two beds anyways...  
  
Chandler: How about our stuff?  
  
Ross: You can get it tomorrow!  
  
Chandler: How about for tonight?  
  
Monica: Figure that out for yourself...  
  
A few hours later, its midnight, and everyone is sleeping, Chandler gets up to get a drink of water, so he walks down into the kitchen, and he sees Monica sitting out on the back porch swing, so he goes out to talk to her  
  
Chandler: Monica...what are you doing up at this time?  
  
Monica: I should ask you that...  
  
Chandler: I'm getting a drink of water...what are you doing?  
  
Monica: Thinking...  
  
Chandler: About?  
  
(Monica just stares at him, and he goes and sits beside her)  
  
Chandler: About what, Mon?  
  
Monica: (softly) My life...it's so messed up...  
  
Chandler: Compared to mine...I dont think so!  
  
Monica: Chandler...who's her mother?  
  
Chandler: Um...well...she was my girlfriend for a while when we arrived in L.A and well, she got pregnant, I told her to have the baby, even though she didn't want it...and then a month after Faith was born, she left us. And I haven't seen her since.  
  
Monica: Oh...I'm sorry.  
  
Chandler: I dont really care...I didn't really love her that much...yes I liked her and stuff but-it was different.  
  
Monica: Why is her name Faith? And why do you keep calling her Angel?  
  
Chandler: Well...okay. This is hard...  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Chandler: Mon...I trust you, okay. So please, dont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you until it's the right time. Only two people in the whole world know about this, and I'm about to make it three...not even my daughter knows...all right?  
  
Monica: Chandler...you can trust me.  
  
Chandler: All right...I call her angel because I like to think of her as my angel that came to me to give me love before-um...  
  
Monica: Before what?  
  
Chandler: Wait. I called her Faith, because she's my only Faith left. She changed my life Mon...she made me realise how to live my life before-  
  
Monica: Before what Chandler?!?!?!?!  
  
Chandler: I'm dying Mon...  
  
Hey there everyone!! Hope you liked this first chapter!! Can I have atleast 5-10 reviews before I put up Chapter 2??? Ppllleeaaasseee?! Hehe. Oh yeah...if you're wondering how Chandler is dying...it's in Chapter 2...all right? It'll be up soon! 


	2. Explaining

My Little Angel Chapter 2  
  
Last Part:  
  
Chandler: Wait. I called her Faith, because she's my only Faith left. She changed my life Mon...she made me realise how to live my life before- Monica: Before what Chandler?!?!?!?! Chandler: I'm dying Mon...  
  
Next Part:  
  
(Monica stared at Chandler as though she were waiting for the punch line of a horrible joke. But it never came. Chandler stared back at her with tears brimming in his eyes, and she suddenly felt her own eyes watering too. Chandler...was dying. This couldn't be, there had to be a mistake! Chandler couldn't die-he had a beautiful daughter and friends that cared for him. He couldn't die!! Monica couldn't speak, she just sat there, staring at the man she loved with all her heart) Monica: H-h-how?  
  
Chandler: Leukaemia.  
  
Monica: That can be cured...  
  
Chandler: I know...I asked my doctor about that...but he said that I have a rare kind that cant be cured...  
  
Monica: How long do you have?  
  
Chandler: About one more year-(his voice broke and tears started coming down his cheeks)  
  
Monica: Whe-whe-when did you find out?  
  
Chandler: A month after Faith was born...  
  
(Monica looked at Chandler carefully from his head down, she stopped at his hand and began to cry harder. His hands had many bruises on them, and she couldn't bare looking at them, instead she grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly)  
  
Monica: (sobbing on his shoulder) No...this cant be...I love you Chandler!  
  
Chandler: (breaks the hug and stares at a crying Monica) Please Monica...please tell me that's not true...  
  
Monica: I love you Chandler...for 6 years...I haven't stopped.  
  
Chandler: No Monica...you cant...please...  
  
Monica: Why not Chandler?  
  
Chandler: I dont want to hurt you, Mon!! ESPECIALLY you!  
  
Monica: I want to be there for you Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: Well then do me a favor...  
  
Monica: Anything...!  
  
Chandler: Will you be Faith's mother...after I-  
  
Monica: Yes.  
  
Chandler: Thank you Mon...thank you...(he hugs her and then whispers in her ear) I love you too. (they kiss and it fades out with the song One Last Song by A1)  
  
Take my hand Touch my face Let me feel your embrace Let me see In your eyes That you wont say goodbye Just tell me how you feel I dont know what you're thinking Anymore...  
  
Chorus: And if you need me You'd kiss me And tell me how you feel And if you want me You'd show me That your love is for real And if you love me You'd hold me in your arms where I belong So while I'm feeling strong I'll sing you one last song...  
  
Let me ask Time has passed Do you feel this could last? If you don't Why then stay Take your wings and fly away I love you way too much To wanna be the one who bring you down (Chorus) One last song I sing for you Like I always did This time it's for real I'll never come to you like this Expecting you'll return my kiss (chorus)  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
(Chandler gets up in a bed and looks beside him. But he didn't see Faith, instead he saw Monica. At first he was kind of confused, but then it all came back to him. Suddenly Monica stirred and opened one eye and saw Chandler watching her and she smiled at him.) Monica: Hey there...  
  
Chandler: (smiles) Hey...(he kisses Monica quickly on the lips)  
  
Monica: I better get downstairs and cook breakfast for everyone...  
  
Chandler: Hmmm...yea...  
  
(Monica gets up and puts on a pair of pants and a shirt. She's about to walk out the door when Chandler starts laughing)  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: That's my shirt, and you're wearing it backwards...!  
  
(Monica looks down, and simply turns the shirt over)  
  
Chandler: All right...you wear that, but what do I wear??  
  
(Monica shrugs and walks out)  
  
Chandler: HEY! Ugh.  
  
(Monica walks down the stares and finds everyone in the kitchen, except for the two kids)  
  
Monica: Hey there everyone!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hurry up lady, I'm hungry!!  
  
Monica: Good morning to you too Joey!  
  
Rachel: You're suddenly so happy...what happened to the quiet Monica we had yesterday?? Wait-(she stares at the shirt that Monica is wearing and suddenly hugs Monica) Oh my god Monica!! I'm sooooooooo happy for you!!!!  
  
Monica: What are you talking about?  
  
Rachel: Your shirt!! That's not yours! That's-Chandler's!!!  
  
Monica: Oh...yeah.  
  
Joey: Mooonniiicccaaa!!! I'm hungry!!  
  
Phoebe: So...are you together?!  
  
Monica: (she just stares at her friends) Um...  
  
Chandler(O/S): ROOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO BORROW A SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ross: Right. (Ross walks out of the room)  
  
(after a while Ross and Chandler come down stairs)  
  
Phoebe: Sooo...Chandler...are you and Mon together???  
  
Chandler: (gets nervous) Um...I guess...  
  
(Monica gets even happier)  
  
(Suddenly Faith walks in)  
  
Everyone: Hey Faith/Morning Faith/Hey!/Hi Angel  
  
Faith: Hewo! Hewo Dada!  
  
Chandler: Hey Angel...  
  
(Monica turns around from what she's cooking and stares at Chandler and then at Faith. Chandler notices and looks at Monica and then at Faith)  
  
Chandler: Hey Angel...I know you're kinda young, but have you ever wondered why Alyssa has a mommy and you dont?  
  
(everyone stares at Chandler with this weird look, but Chandler keeps talking)  
  
Faith: I donno...  
  
Chandler: All right...wanna go watch TV?  
  
Faith: Okay dada!!  
  
Chandler: Here...I'll help you find a channel...(Chandler and Faith walk out and after a while Chandler comes back in)  
  
Ross: What was that all about?  
  
Chandler: Well...I wanted to just ask her that...  
  
Phoebe: Why do you always call her Angel instead of Faith or something...?  
  
(Joey and Monica stare at Chandler and Chandler takes a deep breath)  
  
Chandler: Well...um...okay truth.  
  
Joey: Chandler? What are you doing?  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry Jo...I cant take it anymore...  
  
(Rachel, Ross and Phoebe look strangely between Joey and Chandler)  
  
Chandler: (takes a deep breath) I call her angel because that's what she is to me-she's like my angel...she came to me when I was troubled...  
  
(R&R&P still look confused)  
  
Chandler: In other words...she's my angel. And I named her faith, well, because she's my only faith left-all I need now is a miracle-and she IS my miracle. I'm dying...I have leukaemia.  
  
( dead silence filled the kitchen as everyone stared at Chandler to shocked to speak)  
  
Ross: What-man are you telling the truth?!  
  
(Chandler looks away)  
  
Monica: He is.  
  
(Joey stares at Monica)  
  
Joey: you knew?  
  
Monica: Since last night.  
  
Phoebe: I thought that Leukaemia can be cured by treatment?  
  
(Chandler is still looking away and out the window and they can see a few tears rolling down his face)  
  
Joey: The doctor says its a rare kind of leukaemia, and it cant be cured.  
  
Rachel: (who started to cry a bit) How long do you have Chandler?  
  
(Chandler turns and stares at his 5 best friends, who he all cared about terribly and tried to speak)  
  
Chandler: A year. Excuse me...I have to go talk to my daughter-(his voice broke, and he slowly got up and walked out of the kitchen)  
  
(He went into the living room where the TV is and shut the door to a crack)  
  
Chandler: Angel...can I talk to you?  
  
Faith: Wokay Dada...  
  
(Chandler switches off the TV and Faith comes and sits down beside him)  
  
Chandler: Okay angel...I just wanted to explain something to you...  
  
Faith: Wokay...  
  
Chandler: In a few months honey...daddy is going somewhere...  
  
Faith: Where daddy? Can I come with you?  
  
Chandler: No honey...I'm sorry. Only daddy can go...because I'm going with the angels. And the angels only bring one person at the time.  
  
Faith: But why daddy?  
  
Chandler: Because that's how they do it. And they dont bring little children like you...  
  
Faith: When wi you come ba?  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry angel...never.  
  
Faith: Neva?! But why?!  
  
Chandler: It's just my time to go angel...  
  
(at this second the camera goes to the door where we can see Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel and Monica listening by the crack of the door)  
  
Faith: Wi I eva see you again? Eva?  
  
Chandler: One day...when it's your turn to be carried by the angels...and that's going to be when you're older and more beautiful...  
  
Faith: Daddy...wer do I go weh you go?  
  
Chandler: You are going to live with your new mommy...okay?  
  
Faith: Who dat?  
  
Chandler: Your Aunt Monica...is that all right with you?  
  
Faith: U-huh...but dada...will I still be your angel?  
  
(Chandler stares at his 3 year old with admiration. For a 3 year old she was very smart, and that last question pulled his heart strings. He just stared at her for a while as her eyes began to water, but she never did cry.)  
  
Chandler: Yes...you will always be my angel...where ever I am, I will always love you. And I hope you know that-always.  
  
Faith: Yea dada...I wove you too.  
  
(Chandler hugs her and begins to cry, after a while he lets go of her)  
  
Chandler: I'll never really leave you angel...only in person...but I will live on in here(touches her chest, indicating her heart/soul) and in here(touches her head, indicating her mind) Do you understand that angel?  
  
Faith: Yes daddy, I do. I l-l-love you.  
  
Chandler: Angel! You just spoke properly!  
  
(Faith giggles)  
  
Chandler: my little angel!!!(he hugs her and begins to laugh. The camera turns to the others standing by the door and they all have at least one tear rolling down their faces.)  
  
In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here...  
  
Later on, Ross is sitting on the swing on the porch and Rachel comes out to him  
  
Rachel: Hey Ross...what are you doing?  
  
Ross: Thinking...about Chandler. I mean he IS my best friend, even though he never did tell me or anything.  
  
Rachel: Hmmm...Ross I've been thinking, and I've decided to stay.  
  
Ross: (looks at Rachel) Why?  
  
Rachel: Well first, I've seen how happy Alyssa is with you around...and she's going to need a father to grow up too...and also because of Chandler. I know that he's going to be staying here until-um...yea.  
  
Ross: So you're staying? For good?  
  
Rachel: Yea...well only you tell me what the other half of your life is...(teasingly)  
  
Ross: You think I'm gonna tell you?!(playing along)  
  
Rachel: Yep!  
  
Ross: And why is that?  
  
Rachel: Because...I'm your friend?  
  
Ross: Phhfff...I'm gonna need more than that!!  
  
Rachel: How bout because I loooovvvveeee yoouuuuuu!?  
  
Ross: What?(gets all serious)  
  
(Rachel stares into his eyes and then looks down)  
  
Rachel: (quietly) I know what your other half is...now I know!! When you said to me in the car 'don't you know what true love is' you weren't only talking about Monica!! Because Monica said 'WE haven't dated since you guys left' so she was talking about herself and you!! Oh my god!! I figured it out didn't I? Your second half is me!  
  
(Ross stares at her grinning)  
  
Ross: You're pretty smart Greene...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...hhmmm...lets see if you can read my mind...(Rachel laughs) What am I thinking right now...?  
  
(Ross looks into her eyes smiling)  
  
Ross: Um...well...you want me to do this-(Ross leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back. They stay like that until they hear giggling. They break and turn towards the door that leads to the kitchen and see Alyssa standing there, giggling)  
  
Rachel: Alyssa!!!!  
  
(Alyssa runs inside still giggling)  
  
Ross: Well...was I right?  
  
(Rachel turns to look at Ross who is watching her)  
  
Rachel: Hmmm...yeah...but I wasn't thinking about Alyssa coming and ruining it...  
  
Ross: Hey, it wasn't ruined...that was just the beginning! (Ross and Rachel slowly lean in and the camera fades out, and we can here the chorus of the song It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore playing)  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna be more than I can feel  
  
It's gonna be sane  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me, baby  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
It's gonna be love...  
  
(On the screen we see A few months later and we see a funeral service, and we see Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Rachel and Ross and the two girls and some other family members crying around a grave while people are lowering a coffin into the ground. All the friends are crying and Rachel's hugging Ross tightly and crying into his chest. Then we see Faith(who just turned 4), just standing behind a tree which is near Chandler's grave, and she's just staring at the whole thing happening in front of her eyes, and one single tear rolls down her face and she raises her hand slowly and touches it and then puts her hand down and begins to cry freely)  
  
(after the service, everyone is starting to walk away, and Monica goes up to Faith)  
  
Monica: Hey there little one...are you all right?  
  
Faith: (looks up at Monica, and shakes her head) Uh-uh.  
  
Monica: (puts both her arms out and Faith lets her pick her up) Come on sweetie...lets go home.  
  
Faith: B-b-but daddy told me that angels were gonna come down and get him!! I didn't see any angels!!  
  
(Monica looks like she doesn't know how to explain)  
  
Monica: Well sweetie...you cant see angels...  
  
Faith: Daddy said I was HIS angel and YOU can see me...  
  
Monica: Yes...well...um...you're a special angel, Faith. You were your daddy's special angel...and he wanted everyone to see you.  
  
Faith: Really? Why?  
  
Monica: Because you are beautiful...and he loved you and was very proud of you.  
  
Faith: But how come my daddy didn't want ME to bring him to a special place if I'm his special angel?  
  
Monica: Because...if you did bring him to that special place, then you would never come back here...and your daddy wanted you to be with me. You understand that?  
  
(Faith nods her head slowly)  
  
Monica: Should we go home now...angel?  
  
Faith: Okay...mommy.  
  
(Monica stared at Faith, as Faith laid her head on Monica's shoulder. She stared in fascination at the little 4 year old who spoke like a 10 year old. She slowly walked to the car where her 4 friends were waiting for her, and she heard Chandler's last few words to her replay in her head... (we hear Chandler's voice saying this)"Monica...take care of my little angel for me. She was my faith...and she brought me this far...I love you both."  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late after noon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realised  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(Cry...moment that I saw you cry)  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before(seen you before)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realised  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
And I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
And I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to be your everything  
  
Oh cry  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late after noon...  
  
In places no one will find......  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realised  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry...  
  
(Cry...moment that I saw you cry)  
  
Oh no, no, no...I think I saw you cry...  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
Hey there everyone!!! That's the end---sorry for a sad one---I know you asked for a good one...but well it was already written!! Um...I'm still thinking if maybe I should write an epilogue---I'll see. Well...hope you guys all enjoyed it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Bya! 


	3. Epilogue 1~Faith's POV

My Little Angel  
  
Epilogue  
  
Hey there everyone!! Here's the epilogue some of you guys asked for. I am totally gonna miss writing this small series, but I've had fun writing it. *sigh* Well...hope you like this one, and please REVIEW!! Just to make it easier, the writing that does not have a name before it is said by the OLDER Faith.  
  
Okay...when the older Faith is talking, we see her sitting by a window, and it's night time, and she's just looking up at the sky...all right?? Well please enjoy, and remember-REVIEW!  
  
It has been a long time since my dad passed away, and I am much older and wiser now. I sometimes still visit his grave, but it never does mean a lot to me, since I still believe that what he explained to me that day, exactly eleven years ago is true. If it was true, he would not be living under the ground, but somewhere deep inside of me. But some days, I sit in front of his grave, and remember those last few months we had together...  
  
Fades to Thanksgiving, and we see everybody eating and laughing together, then it cuts to a few hours later, and we see Monica sitting on that swing thingy, and Chandler comes out and joins her...  
  
Chandler: Hey there...what are you doing out here?  
  
Monica: Just sitting...  
  
Chandler: Oh...how FUN...  
  
Monica: Shut up!  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon...somethings been bugging me, and well I got to ask you something...  
  
Monica: Okay...sure.  
  
(Chandler stares at her with this serious look)  
  
Monica: Wow...why suddenly Mr. Serious?  
  
(Chandler chuckles a bit, but then goes back to serious)  
  
Chandler: Do you love me?  
  
Monica: (stares at him confused) What kind of question is that...?  
  
Chandler: Just go with me here...do you love me?  
  
Monica: (nods) Yes.  
  
Chandler: Well then...will you do me a favour?  
  
Monica: Anything...what?  
  
Chandler: Will you marry me?  
  
And so they did, just 5 weeks later. A small wedding, with only close friends and family, and even if I was still small then, I knew what was going on, and I had felt so happy. A few weeks before our first Christmas in New York, my dad grew weaker, and was put in the hospital, so he could be watched everyday. I really wanted to see him over the period of time he was in the hospital, but he thought it would be too disturbing for me, so I only got to see him once a week.  
  
Faith: Daddy!!! (comes running into a small hospital, where Chandler is lying on a bed resting)  
  
Chandler: Angel!! You're here...wow...last time I saw you were so small...you've grown! How old are you now...20?!  
  
Faith: (giggles) Nooo daddy! I'm fouw!(4)  
  
Chandler: Wow!! Still a big number!  
  
(Faith giggles)  
  
(suddenly the whole gang walks in and says their hello's)  
  
Chandler: Hey everyone!! Wow...it's great to see you guys!! Last time I saw you was-yesterday?(chuckles)  
  
Monica: Yeah...and it's almost Christmas!!  
  
Faith: CHRISSYMAS!!  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
Chandler: Wow...I almost forgot about Christmas...  
  
Joey: What?! Are you losing your memory Chandler?!  
  
Chandler: Well yes I am...who are you again?  
  
Joey: (eyes start watering) Y-y-y-you dont know me?!?!  
  
(You guys know how Joey can be so dumb sometimes...!! Anyways...back to the story)  
  
Chandler: OH wait! You're Ross!!  
  
Joey: No! I'm JOEY!!! Joey Tribbiani!!!!!!!!! (starts shaking Chandler, and everyone is just staring at the scene in amusement and wondering how dumb JOey can sometimes be)  
  
Chandler: Dude! Get off me!! I was just kidding!! I KNOW you're Joey!!  
  
Joey: Oh...well...I knew that...you know...I was just playing along...  
  
Chandler: Right...and no more shaking!  
  
Joey: Right...sorry man.  
  
(silence fills the room, and everyone is just staring at each other)  
  
Chandler: Um...well...I talked to the doctor, and well I've asked to be released from the hospital, to spend Christmas with y'all...  
  
Everyone: Oh good!/Awesome!/That's great!/bla bla bla  
  
Chandler: Yeah...so I can get out tommorow...  
  
And that's what he did. He came home to spend Christmas with all of us, but of course, most of the time he spent lying in a bed up stairs, or lying on the couch-since he was so weak. Then I woke up one day, 3 days before Christmas, and looked out the window expecting the sun to be out. But it was grey outside...very grey. I made my way downstairs where everyone, except my dad, was. I sat down, and began eating the food that was given to me. And then Joey had spoken up...  
  
Joey: Hey look you guys!! It's snowing!!!  
  
Now I had never seen snow in my life, since I lived in L.A, so this was something new for me...I found myself running up the stairs and slamming open the door of my dad's bedroom.  
  
Faith: Daddy!! Daddy!! Wake up!!  
  
Chandler: (waking up) Whhooaaa...what's up with you?!  
  
Faith: It snow!! It snow!! (I whipped the curtains open, revealing the snow falling heavily now)  
  
Chandler: Wow...look at that! So pretty...  
  
(He stared, smiling, out the window.)  
  
And then I saw it, that smile. It had been a long time since I'd seen such a smile coming from him, and I think that that day was the first time he accepted that he was dying.  
  
Now on the screen we see the words Christmas, and we know it's talking about before Chandler died  
  
It was early morning, and we, except dad, were all sitting around the Christmas tree, opening up our presents. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and when we looked up and saw dad standing in the doorway of the living room, where the Christmas tree was...  
  
Monica: Chandler!! You're supposed to be in bed!!  
  
Everyone(exceptMonica): Merry Christmas!!/Monica!!/Merry Christmas Uncle Chandler!!(Alyssa)  
  
Chandler: Merry Christmas to you too honey! Merry Christmas guys...by the way thanks for the presents...all of you. It means a lot to me.  
  
(they all look at him sadly, but Faith runs up and hugs him around the legs)  
  
Faith: Did ya wike my pwesent Dada?!  
  
Chandler: Of course...it was a beautiful drawing...best Christmas present ever! I'm gonna hang it up on my wall...  
  
Faith: Yay!!  
  
Chandler: Well...I've got a present for you angel...  
  
Faith: Weally?!  
  
Chandler: Duh!!  
  
Faith: Ooohh...what is it?! What is it?!  
  
(Chandler pulls out a small box from his pocket)  
  
Chandler: All right...I know it's small...but...just open it.  
  
Faith: Wokay!  
  
(Faith quickly rips the paper off, and opens the small box that was wrapped up. Inside it, there's a locket)  
  
(everyone is just like staring at Faith wondering what she is gonna do)  
  
Faith: Ooooh...it pwetty...  
  
Chandler: Do you know what it is??  
  
Faith: (giggles) Nope!  
  
Chandler: All right...here...this locket is something that will remind you of me! So if you wear it, part of me will be with you!  
  
Faith: huh?  
  
Chandler: Okay...I knew you wouldn't understand...looky...here on the locket it says Together Forever...and on this side(turns it over) it says My little Angel. And inside it, there's a picture of you and me!  
  
Faith: Oohh...it's so pretty dada! Thank you!!!! (hugs him tightly, and then Chandler puts the necklace on)  
  
(everyone is just like watching sadly, and the three girls are crying)  
  
Phoebe: Aaww...that was so touching!!  
  
(Chandler just smiles at Phoebe sadly)  
  
cuts back to the older Faith, who is playing with a necklace around her neck and staring at it  
  
And a few days later, he went, bringing his faith and everything else with him. I still wear the locket around my neck today, and wearing it makes me feel complete. It was like the puzzle piece that replaced my fathers place in the puzzle of my life. I still have my bad days, wondering why he had to leave me so soon, but somehow I am grateful for it. My father leaving me has taught me many lessons throughout my life, and one of the lessons that most affected the way I live today, is to have faith, and believe.  
  
  
  
Well...I hope you liked this little series of mine...have any good ideas for a new one? Please tell me!! I totally love writing. Please give me feedback, or any changes you may want in this story, and I might try and see what I can do!! Well.......hope you liked this epilogue!!! Please click that ickle button down there and REVIEW!! They mean a lot to me....bye guys! 


	4. Epilogue 2~Chandler's POV

My Little Angel  
  
Epilogue 2  
  
Hey there everyone!! I know what you're thinking-"ANOTHER ONE?!" But can you believe I actually started missing writing this just a few days after I finished it?? So well...then it hit me! I'll write ANOTHER epilogue but in CHANDLER'S point of view!! Just like I did with Faith's...but of course this will be before Chandler died. So well...please read-and REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE?! OKay-enjoy!  
  
OKay-this starts when Chandler is watching it snow, you know when Faith comes running in all excited about the snow and wakes him up, and she sees that 'smile' of his? Yeap-it starts there!  
  
As I stare at this snow falling down from the sky, I know this is my sign. It may seem strange, but it felt right to me. It was THE sign-the sign telling me it would happen any day soon...and I felt ready. My daughter understood-in a way. And all my friends knew, and accepted it; and I had a beautiful wife, who I know will take care of Faith when I leave. Memories begin zooming through my mind, and I remember all the times I had with my friends...and with my daughter...  
  
cuts to when Chandler was told he had Leukeamia  
  
Doctor: Well Chandler...I have looked over everything that was taken during your check up...  
  
(Chandler kinda lets out a sigh of relief)  
  
Doctor: BUT...we did find something wrong in your blood tests...  
  
Chandler: Oh? What's wrong doctor?  
  
(Chandler gets this sad look, and he's kinda expecting something bad, and the doctor gets a sad look too)  
  
Doctor: This is the part I hate about my job...(sighs)...Mr. Bing-Chandler, you have cancer-Leukeamia to be exact.  
  
Chandler: Oh dear god...no! This cant be!! Are you sure?  
  
(the doctor just nods sadly)  
  
(Chandler gets all... "Chandler" but then looks back at the doctor)  
  
Chandler: WAIT! Leukaemia CAN be cured!!  
  
Doctor: Oh well...Mr.Bing...I'm afraid that yours cant...  
  
Chandler: WHAT!? WHY?!  
  
Doctor: Well...it's a highly unusual type of leukaemia, and it wont respond to treatment...we can try, but I don't think it will work.  
  
Chandler: (covers his faces with his hands) Oh no...no, no, no! I have a daughter!! And she doesn't have a mother!! What am I gonna do?? What am I going to tell her?  
  
Doctor: The truth?  
  
Chandler: (looks up at the doctor) (quietly) How long do I have?  
  
Doctor: A year...two at most.  
  
Chandler: Two years?! Okay.  
  
Doctor: Yes Chandler...  
  
Chandler: Is there ANY way we can get rid of it doctor...any?!  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid not. I'm sorry...but all you need now is faith Chandler... maybe that will get you cured!!(he kind of chuckles* and pats Chandler on the shoulder, and just before he's out the door he quietly says) I'm sorry...  
  
*Okay...maybe a doctor wouldn't exactly LAUGH about one of his patients dying, but well...this guy is special!! Hehehehe! Back to the story....  
  
And well...when I left the hospital that day, I began to feel scared...scared for myself, and scared for Faith. She was only a little baby...hardly even a month old...and she was name less...to make it even harder. And then, as I was walking, I remembered what the doctor said to me... 'All you need now is Faith-maybe that can get you cured.' So when I got back home, I went upstairs to little Faith's room, and right in that room, I gave her the name Faith...  
  
cuts to a room, with a crib and there's a little baby sleeping, suddenly Chandler walks in, and he's wearing the clothes he was wearing in the hospital, so we know it's the same day. He walks up to the crib and strokes the little hair on the sleeping baby in it.  
  
Chandler: Hey there my little angel...daddy here...I know that you're sleeping, and that you don't hear me...and well you don't have to listen to me anyway! I just wanted to say that I found a name for you-and you suit it perfectly...and I hope you live up to it! So from now on...you're my baby Faith-you're my angel and my faith-because well(says this next part very softly) that's all I need right now. So you're my symbol! The reason why I live-from now on...well...I'll let you sleep-and well, it doesn't matter, because I dont think you heard ANYTHING I said right now...so well...sweet dreams my little angel...  
  
(Chandler walks out of the room, and goes down some stairs, and we see the front door of the house open, and Joey walks in)  
  
Chandler: Hey Joe...what's up?  
  
Joey: Nothing much...lunch time!! So I thought I'd come and see you and little b-  
  
Chandler: Faith.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Chandler: Faith. That's what I named her.  
  
Joey: FAITH?!  
  
Chandler: Sshhh...she's sleeping!  
  
Joey: But...Faith? Why?!  
  
Chandler: Well...Joe...there's something I have to tell you-  
  
And well, I told him. I dont think he took it to well...emotionally. I think he took it harder than I did...and well...I was the one that was going through all this...but I didn't want to point that out...or else he might have died right there on the spot...  
  
(Joey and Chandler are sitting on these stools in the kitchen)  
  
Joey: So...what's up man?  
  
Chandler: Well...remember all that throwing up and the fevers and everything else?  
  
Joey: Yeah...you went for a check up right?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...a few days ago...but anyway-the doctor called today and said he wanted to talk to me, so I went to the hospital.  
  
Joey: What about little ba-Faith?  
  
Chandler: I left that next door neighbour girl in charge-just paid her a bit and left her to babysit...  
  
Joey: All right...and well...what did the doctor want to talk about?  
  
Chandler: (kinda choked up) Um...well he said that nothing was wrong but-  
  
Joey: Oh that's great man!!  
  
Chandler: BUT, Joey.  
  
Joey: But what?  
  
Chandler: (opens his mouth but nothing comes out, he closes it, and then opens it again and begins talking quietly) He said that they found something in my blood samples...  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Chandler: Joe-I have leukaemia.  
  
(Joey looks confused and has this "WHAT?" look) (Chandler sighs)  
  
Chandler: Cancer, Joey. Cancer of the blood.  
  
(Joey looks shocked and suddenly begins to panic)  
  
Joey: WHAT?! WHAT?! OH!! BNUT THAT CAN BE CURED!!!! YEAAHH!!  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry Joey...dont keep your hopes up...I've got a rare kind- it (chokes up, and sounds likes he's trying not to burst out crying) (quietly) Can't be cured...  
  
(Joey begins crying like a baby*)  
  
*Hehe...I just love it when Joey cries...hehhehehe!  
  
Joey: noooo!! That cant be!! Come on Chandler...give me the punch line of this horrible joke! It's not funny anymore!  
  
Chandler: Sorry Joe...  
  
Joey: Oh man! This SUCKS!!  
  
Chandler: Oh man...you THINK?!  
  
Joey: And well...how long?  
  
Chandler: 2 years...2 short, painful years.  
  
Joey: Dont say that man...we'll get over this. But are you sure there's nothing the doctors can do?  
  
Chandler: No...the doctor says that all I need is faith...(rolls his eyes a bit, but looks sad) And that's why I named my daughter that.  
  
Yeah...and that's why I named her Faith-because that's what she was. I understand now what death is...and as hard as it is, I know that I have to accept it. I know that this is hard for them...watching me just lie in this bed, day after day, but since their still here with me-I know that they don't hate being around me. I hate doing this to them...I have gotten them so involved with my life again...and I feel pretty guilty sometimes for doing that-since it might be hard for them to get over a loss...but by the way they look at me, I can see that they don't regret being there that day in Central Perk when we all met up. That day; and my sickness, has somehow brought us closer than ever before-and I hope that when I am gone, they will continue being close, even without me. I hope they will remember me-but in a good way...not a way that says 'Life sucks...why did Chandler have to die?!?!' I dont want that. I want them to be happy-and I want them to remember the happy times; and not the times when we cried, or when we fought. Even though I hate that I got this disease, I also am happy I did. It has opened up doors in my life that I would never have walked into if I didn't have leukaemia, and these doors have brought me many good things. It brought back my friends, it gave me my faith, and it gave me my daughter; my little angel; one of the reasons why I fought strong to stay alive-and she is the one that got me this far. I love her very much...and I really hope that one day...I can just look up, and see my little angel running up to me, with that little smile on her face, telling me that everything will be all right...  
  
Well there you have it people!! Part 4 of MY LITTLE ANGEL! And it's over for good now!! *Sob* *sob* oh well....I hoped you liked this little series of mine...and well please click on that little button down there and......tumtumtum....REVVIIIEEWWW!!!! PLease?! They mean a lot to me!! And well...it lets me know if people like my stuff...!! Well...yeah..bye-bye now!  
  
Ps. You know...I've always wanted to write a fanfic together with someone...so if anyone is interested in writting a Friends fic(C&M or R&R) with me...please email me!!  
  
rachel_4_ross@hotmail.com I always thought it would be fuuunnnn!!!! Hehe...so if you have time and want to write a fic together with someone...I'm hheeerreee!!! Okay-bye now!(REVIEW) 


End file.
